


Sabertooth’s Mystery

by erzaascarlet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Grand Magic Games, Guilds, Love, Magic, Mates, Maybe some smut at some point?, Original dragon slayer - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, life and death, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzaascarlet/pseuds/erzaascarlet
Summary: Sabertooth has a secret, a mystery, no one but a select few know about. Laxus is determined to find out who, along with the woman who he got a glimpse of in Crocus
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/OC, Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Sabertooth’s Mystery

Laxus sat in a bar in the kingdom of Crocus, a pint in one hand as the place bustled with dozens of people, everyone was excited for the games to begin, the kingdom roared with the busy visitors who have come to witness the games in person. Wanting to see the magic for themselves, most thought seeing it on a lacrima wasn’t as good as up close and personal.

A scowl made its way onto Laxus’ face, as the server stayed clear of the scowling man, fear rolling off the woman in waves as she served others. He just wanted to have a peaceful drink but everyone, anywhere he went was too loud and it annoyed him, even the bar reserved for Fairy Tail members was full of ruckus and annoyance so that’s where he was right now, in a random bar alone.

That’s when his ear caught onto a conversation between drunken idiots, “Sabertooth is going to kill it again this year!” One slurred cheerfully, downing his drink, spilling bits of the beverage down his already stained shirt in an animalistic way.

The one to his right hiccuped through his laugh, “it’s a shame they never use that really powerful wizard, the one that nobody knows about, well what they look like, their name and even their magic, literally nothing about her, only Sabertooth members knows what she looks like, and that’s only the elite and the master” he laughed, rambling on and lent back in his chair, kicking his feet up onto the table, making himself comfortable, his dishevelled brown hair in his eyes.

“Yeah that wizard could even take down Sabertooth’s master if they used them, according to the stories, they could probably take down Wizard Saint Jura too, it’s like they keep them a secret as a special weapon just in case something happens” the one with the long ginger beard huffed out with a roll of his eyes, “I wanna see them fight, it’d be amazing”

“I guess they’ve got to give other wizards a chance at the games” laughs roared at the table as Laxus sat back, wondering about who they were talking about, who was this sabertooth wizard? And how powerful could they really be?

He downed the rest of his drink and slammed the mug down on the counter and stood up, his long black furry coat trailing behind him, flinching and jumping coming from surrounding citizens at the sudden intrusive sound, echoing around the walls.

He growled in the direction of the drunken men that were laughing as he walked past all of them, straightening in fear at the fairy tail wizard. They were quiet till the cloaked man left, Laxus scoffed at people thinking sabertooth had someone so powerful, he didn’t believe that gossip at all, but he should probably inform Master.

Just in case...

The lightning dragon slayer walked in silence, his coat draped over his broad shoulders, the wind lifting it ever so slightly like a cape as he walked the streets full of drunken people, excited for the first day of the games, which only caused Laxus too grumble under his breath in annoyance.

Red hair caught his gaze as he rounded the corner, the most beautiful kind he had ever seen. The brightest he’d ever seen. The silky waves stopped at the top of her thighs, braids situated throughout her hair in a style that held the Ruby strands in a delicate manor, crowning her head in beautiful twists, her hair flowing out like fresh blood from a wound. Her back was too him and he only got a glimpse before she was around the corner and out of sight once more, the bottoms of her mid thigh length dress trailing out behind her along with her black robe, being the last thing he saw of the woman.

Laxus stood there, eyes widen in shock at the random woman, he didn’t even see her face yet he felt compelled to the small woman, he stood there, staring at the place where she turned into, as if she were going to come back.

He shook his head to rid the thoughts of the silky red head and continued walking towards the cavern with his drunken guild mates in, just one brood of drunks to another tonight. Trying to forget the mysterious woman.

As he stepped foot into the mostly wooden building, a table was thrown in his vicinity, holding his arm up as the table hit his arm and broke in half, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance at his annoying guild mates. He ignored the winces and flinches as everyone stopped what they were doing, everything going completely silent, waiting for Laxus to hit someone for the table incident. However, all he did was ignore them and walk over to Makarov.

“We need to talk” Laxus grumbled out, arms folding over his chest as he looked down at the man.

He nodded in response and stood up on the bar, walking over to a quieter section, “what is it my boy?” Master Makarov asked his large grandson, towering over his frame.

Laxus let out a huff, “I don’t usually believe in gossip, especially from drunken people in a bar, but apparently Sabertooth has this crazy wizard with powers that could put do Wizard Saint Jura” he grumbled, “although is could just be shit, I thought it’d be worth letting you know as they may use this wizard in the games, which won’t be good for us if they are actually real and not just a myth” Laxus told the man as he sat on the bar, taking in the information.

“Thank you boy” he told his grandson, “I’ll take this into consideration, let’s just hope they don’t use this mysterious wizard” he said, mumbling as he thought out loud.

Laxus lent back on the bar, taking a mug of beer from Mira and swigging it, looking at his guild mates again.

“Yeah, I sure hope not, or we won’t be winning these games” he mumbled into his mug, taking another swig of the liquid that burnt as it went down.

Master hummed in agreement, “indeed, it’d set us back a lot” he admitted, “just keep an eye out for that type of power coming from the stands and the team they’re putting up from Sabertooth, if they’re here we should be able to manage finding out who it is” Master told him, “I’ll tell the guild about it in the morning, after their night of fun” he told the lightning mage, looking up at his grandson.

Laxus looked out at the guild again, wondering about the red head he saw earlier, wondering if she was just an ordinary person or someone from a guild for the games.

He hoped he’d see the crimson red head again.


End file.
